Amor Raro
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles y One-shots dedicadas a la pareja SaiGenos :3
1. Pocky

**_Holi, tiempo sin publicar y vengo con esto xD Yolo (?) Ya actualizaré mis otros fics... Creo(?) Les presento a SAITAMA Y GENOS! 3_**

 ** _Saitama: Así que esto es lo que hacen las fans..._**

 ** _Genos: Sensei, si quiere puedo hacer algo._**

 ** _Yo: Óigame no ¬¬ Aquí se quedan._**

 ** _Estos solo serán drables o historias cortas, ya haré cosas más extensas ;)_**

* * *

" _ **Pocky"**_

¿Quién diría que aquellos dulces, Pocky's, supieran tan bien? Genos no se esperaba que supieran así, un palito de galleta bañado en chocolate. Se había comprado la caja por curiosidad y al probar uno en el departamento simplemente le gusto. Y como es de curioso el joven se puso a investigar sobre Pocky's con uno en la boca.

Saitama estaba en la cocina. Tomo la taza de té que se preparo y volvió a la mesa, vio a Genos con el dulce en la boca y negó con una ligera sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño así. El Cyborg alzó la vista al sentir a su maestro y le mostró la caja sin quitarse el Pocky a medio comer que tenía en la boca.

-Sensei ¿Quiere uno?-. Pregunto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Genos le estiro la caja, pero otra cosa ocurrió. Saitama lo tomo del mentón obligándole a alzar la mirada, segundo y medio después se acercó y junto sus labios con el Pocky de por medio. El joven Cyborg se sonrojo violentamente y mantuvo la mirada sorprendida sobre su Sensei, este también le miraba pero se veía un brillo juguetón en su mirada. Fueron solo 3 segundos, pero fueron eternos. Finalmente, Saitama se separo lamiéndose el chocolate que quedo en sus labios.

-No está mal-. Sonriendo despreocupadamente tomo otro de la caja y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa con su taza de té y comenzó a leer un manga.

Genos se quedo allí quieto, sonrojado, y por poco echando vapor. Cuando bajo la vista a su computadora noto una información sobre un juego, El Juego del Pocky. Volvió a sonrojarse al leer de qué trataba y suspiro sacando otro de la caja y poniéndolo entre sus labios. Alzo la vista al sentir de nuevo una presencia, su Sensei le sonreía ligeramente.

-¿Quieres jugar otra vez?

La pregunta le sonrojo de golpe otra vez. Miro el Pocky que aún tenía en los labios y luego al héroe. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada apenado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza a la espera.

* * *

 ** _Saitama:..._**

 ** _Genos:..._**

 ** _Yo: Exagerados..._**

 ** _El Juego del Pocky: Dos personas se colocan a cada extremo del Pocky y van comiéndolo a mordiscos, el juego termina cuando se acaba el Pokcy o este se rompe :3_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, prometo traer cosas más largas... y obviamente setsuales para las pervers ¬u¬ xD_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	2. Aroma

**_Creo que este capítulo me quedó más largo, ¡Yay! Espero sea de su agrado :3 Simplemente me imagino a Genos haciendo esto xD Disfruten 3_**

 ** _Genos: ¿Yo haciendo qué?_**

 ** _Yo: Oh ya verás ¬u¬_**

* * *

" _ **Aroma"**_

El día estaba bastante bello, estaba soleado, sin ninguna nube por el cielo y una brisa fresca que soplaba tranquilamente. Saitama había salido de compras ya que era un día de varias ofertas en varias tiendas especiales, mientras tanto Genos se quedo en el departamento lavando ropa y limpiando, aunque desde que vivía con su Sensei este se mantenía mucho más tiempo impecable.

Fue a la terraza notando que la ropa ya estaba seca. Tarareando ligeramente se dispuso a ponerla en un cesto para luego ir dentro a sentarse en la sala para doblarla tranquilamente. La ropa era una mezcla de la suya y la de su Sensei: Camisas blancas, pantalones, uno que otro sweater de Oppai. La última prenda era uno de estos, a su Sensei le gustaba bastante usar ese sweater con ese estampado.

Confundido olfateo el aire, había sentido una fragancia extraña pero bastante cautivadora. Inspiro de nuevo dándose cuenta de que aquel aroma venía nada menos que de la prenda de Saitama-Sensei. Seguramente ese debía ser su aroma característico. Iba a acercar la prenda a su rostro para oler mejor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, por poco y echando vapor, y alejo la prenda de sí.

" _Debo estar loco…"_ Pensó suspirando y desviando la mirada. _"Pero… Sensei no está en casa…"_ Miro de nuevo el Sweater y negó rápidamente. _"¡No! Sería raro, él podría llegar en cualquier momento… Pero…"_ Otra vez miro la prenda entre sus manos, esta podría ser su única oportunidad. Tomando valor se llevo el Sweater al rostro e inspiro profundamente sonrojado y con el alma en un hilo.

Olía increíble, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Simplemente le dejo incluso mareado por unos momentos, una fragancia poderosa que causo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Suspiro temblorosamente al separarse y la apretó un poco entre sus manos. _"Solo… Solo una más…"_ Se dijo mentalmente volviendo a llevarse la prenda a la nariz inspirando como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no noto que Saitama estaba de pie tras de él. Había vuelto desde hacía bastante rato, más o menos desde su batalla mental, y le miraba desde la cocina apoyado en una mano. Finalmente se acerco por detrás al joven Cyborg y le abrazo enterrando el rostro en su cabello inhalando suavemente sintiendo un delicioso aroma que le llenaba las fosas nasales.

-¡¿S-S-Saitama-Sensei?!-. Genos se sobresalto al verse descubierto, pero también al sentir las acciones del mayor.

Este no le prestó atención. Se dedico a continuar con lo que hacía. Olfateo e inspiro profundamente la cabeza del joven Cyborg, de hecho ya lo había hecho una vez mientras Genos dormía, solo lo había hecho por curiosidad y ahora que sabía que él hacía lo mismo ¿Por qué no darse la libertad de hacer lo mismo? Después de su cabello siguió bajando su nariz deslizándola por su cuello inhalando despacio.

El receptor de sensibilidad de Genos estaba al tope, apenas y podía soportar todas las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su pecho. Estaba nervioso, sonrojado y mucho más. Al sentir la respiración de su Sensei en el cuello fue demasiado para él. Se estremeció entre sus brazos y soltó un suspiro bastante tembloroso, quizás fue su reacción lo que hizo que Saitama se separara de él.

-Voy a preparar la comida-. Anunció el mayor con un rostro que no delataba nada de lo que acababa de pasar, solo un ligero sonrojo que Genos no noto.

El Cyborg simplemente asintió incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, encendió el televisor para que no hubiera tanto silencio y termino de doblar la ropa, todo esto con un sonrojo sorprendente.

Pero para ambos, sus aromas seguían impregnados en sus fosas nasales, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estarán allí.

* * *

 _ **Genos:... Eso... Nunca paso...**_

 _ **Yo: Esto es algo de mi cabeza Genos-kun, ahora si te sientes identificado es otra cosa :3**_

 _ **Genos:...**_

 _ **Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima! :D**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	3. Calidez

**_Bueno, YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! YEAH (?) Ok mucha emoción, hace rato que estoy de vacaciones por eso no he actualizado, he estado flojeando xD Como sea, aquí un nuevo capítulo y si quieren dar alguna idea soy todo oídos :3 No tengo ningún problema con que quieran que escriba de algún tema en específico así que no se preocupen en dar ideas 3_**

* * *

" _ **Calidez"**_

-¡ACHÚ!

-Salud Sensei…

Saitama se sorbió un poco la nariz mirando molesto alrededor, era uno de esos días de invierno donde estaba todo nevado y encima corría un viento helado, la vista era preciosa a pesar de que la ciudad estuviera desierta. Estaban llegando al departamento cuando el héroe no dejo de estornudar en casi todo el camino de vuelta a casa, al parecer el viento helado le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Y hablando de viento… una ráfaga de aire causo que la capa de nuestro querido héroe calvo cayera directamente sobre la cabeza de Genos, este se quedo quieto un momento bastante sorprendido al igual que su Sensei. Saitama suspiro acercándose a quitarle la capa a su discípulo notando como su capa ahora estaba un tanto más cálida.

-Lo siento Genos.

-No hay problema Sensei, fue un accidente-. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Saitama se quedo mirando un momento.

Después de ese pequeño incidente continuaron el camino a casa tranquilamente, el frío seguía presente junto con el viento pero dejo de ser un problema cuando lograron entrar en el cerrado departamento, seguía haciendo frío pero no tanto como afuera. Sobre todo el frío paso un poco más cuando Genos preparo un rico udon para cenar y encendieron la televisión, solo dieron un reporte aburrido de lo que paso en la mañana. Nada fuera de lo común: Un nuevo monstruo atacando la ciudad, el "Calvo con Capa" que lo derrotó de un solo golpe y la gente abucheándolo creyendo que era un farsante… Sep, lo normal.

Luego de eso, y de las quejas de Genos sobre cómo le trataba la gente, Saitama volvió a sentir que hacía frío. Recordó que cuando su capa cayó sobre Genos esta luego estaba cálida, seguramente por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo robótico del Cyborg. Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza tomo una manta y se sentó junto a su discípulo que le miro extrañado, el héroe le sonrió y los cubrió a ambos con la manta hasta el cuello rodeando los hombros del rubio para acercar a Genos.

-Eres como un calentador personal Genos-. Comento Saitama sonriendo a gusto ante la calidez.

Genos no dijo nada, se podía notar fácilmente que estaba avergonzado pero no se quejó, a decir verdad él estaba igualmente cálido con su Sensei y además este mismo lucía feliz, eso era suficiente para él. Así mismo se quedaron el resto de la noche, se quedaron dormidos en esa posición que no era incómoda pero sí bastante cálida, se notaba fácilmente por las pequeñas sonrisas que adornaban el rostro de ambos.

* * *

 ** _Un drabble cortito pero creo que salió tierno(?) Ya me sadrá por allí un One-shot, no se preocupen xD Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	4. Muñecos

**_En mi defensa estaba de vacaciones ;w; Segundo agradezcan que les traigo 3 capítulos con todo (?) Okno pero si les traigo 3 capítulos para que disfruten 3 3 :3_**

* * *

" _ **Muñecos"**_

Una tarde de domingo, fresca y calmada, Saitama llego con una caja. Tal parece que estaba frente al departamento con su nombre y el de Genos. Dejo el paquete encima de la mesa y ambos se quedaron observándolo unos momentos.

-No parece ser de la asociación…-. Comento el Cyborg escaneando el paquete solo para asegurarse de que no fuera nada peligroso.

-¿Será de alguno de tus fans o algo así?-. Pregunto Saitama aburrido pero curioso de saber qué podría haber dentro.

-No parece… Sensei, propongo abrirlo, mis datos me confirman que no es nada peligroso.

-Pues veamos que es…-. Dicho esto el hombre más fuerte del mundo abrió la caja mirando el interior, revolvió la mano entre los montones de protectores y saco… ¿Un títere?

Lo curioso de este es que era bastante parecido a su discípulo, cabello rubio, sus ojos robóticos y sus brazos, incluso su ropa era la que normalmente usaba. Saitama rió y coloco el títere en su mano haciendo algunos movimientos de los pequeños brazos, luego notando que podía abrir la boca sonrió aún más.

-¡Sensei! ¡Enséñeme a ser más fuerte!-. Dijo moviendo el muñeco haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz del Cyborg.- ¡Dígame el secreto de su fuerza!

Genos se sonrojo avergonzado viendo como su Sensei parecía bastante divertido con aquel extraño muñeco, miro la caja y rebusco en esta viendo si encontraba algo más. Y le sorprendió bastante lo que encontró: Otro títere, solo que este era igual a Saitama. Traje amarillo, guantes y botas rojas, incluso era calvo como él. Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír colocándose el muñeco llamando la atención del otro calvo.

-Hay una oferta de pescado en mi tienda favorita-. Dijo sin saber que era observado.- Ven conmigo Genos…

-¡Ya voy Sensei!-. Le respondió su yo muñeco mientras el verdadero Saitama sonreía divertido logrando que su discípulo volviera a sonrojarse.- Oi Genos, déjame ver al mini-yo-. Dijo intercambiando los muñecos.

El héroe sonrió divertido viendo al mini muñeco suyo, realmente se parecían bastante, lo movió como si estuviera dando puñetazos soltando una carcajada, la verdad eran bastante divertidos. Se dio la vuelta para decirle algo al Cyborg cuando unos labios de tela se posaron sobre los suyos. Miro primero al muñeco de Genos y luego al real notando como este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas claramente avergonzado de sus acciones.

-¡L-L-Lo siento mucho Sensei! ¡Juro que iba a hacerlo en la mejilla!-. Se excuso al borde de un colapso nervioso, definitivamente no se espero lo siguiente.

-Chu-. Dijo Saitama haciendo que su muñeco besara al de Genos, luego lo alzo para posarlo frente al rostro del menor haciendo una seña con su pequeña mano en clara señal de que le besara.

Genos aun avergonzado y confundido por lo que hacía su Sensei cerró los ojos y se inclino para besar al mini-Saitama. En vez de sentir unos labios de tela sintió otros más húmedos. Fue un simple beso, uno corto y tierno que no debió haber durado más de 3 segundos a lo sumo. El héroe se separo con una sonrisa antes de sentir como Genos escondía su rostro en su hombro por la vergüenza.

-S-Sensei…-. Dijo desde su escondite el Cyborg causando una pequeña carcajada en el mayor quien solo se dedico a acariciarle el cabello volviendo a hacer que sus muñecos se besaran.

* * *

 ** _Cuando vi esos muñecos simplemente quería uno *w* Pero igual... Estaban caros ;w; O yo soy muy pobre (?)_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	5. ¿Genos?

**_ADVERTENCIA!: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE FEELS! Y MUCHOS FEELS! ;W; Así que si lo leen tengan pañuelos a la mano para llorar libremente (?) Están advertidos._**

* * *

" _ **¿Genos…?"**_

¿Genos…?

Esto no es gracioso…

Saitama caminaba a paso lento hacia el cuerpo que estaba frente suyo. Ese Kaijin no había sido ningún problema… Al menos para él. Había tardado un rato en llegar al lugar de ataque, obviamente Genos se había adelantado para intentar acabar con él pensando que no sería ningún problema. Saitama confiaba en su fuerza de sobrevivencia recordando lo sucedido con el Rey Marino, seguro que estaría bien. Pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

-Oi, Genos… Vamos hombre, levántate-. Dijo Saitama llegando por fin frente al Cyborg. Le faltaban las piernas, pero estaba bien ¿Cierto?.- Hey… Ya destruí al Kaijin, un solo golpe otra vez, que lastima-. Soltó una risa nerviosa esperando una respuesta.-… ¿Genos?

Le dio la vuelta suavemente pasando la mano por debajo de su cuello, la mitad de su rostro estaba destrozado, se podían ver los cables sobresalir y algo de su cabello estaba quemado. Genos no dijo nada. Saitama le palmeo suavemente el rostro para que despertara. Genos no hizo nada. Lo sacudió lo más suavemente que pudo susurrando su nombre. Genos no dijo nada. Intento tocando su pecho, palmeando su cabeza, susurrándole, comentándole que si no despertaba pronto dejaría de considerarlo su discípulo.

Genos no hacía absolutamente nada.

-¡DI ALGO GENOS! ¡POR KAMISAMA SOLO DI ALGO! ¡DIME SENSEI, SAITAMA, CALVO O COMO SEA! ¡SOLO DI ALGO!-. Grito fuera de si el héroe sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. Golpeo el piso a su lado dejando una gran grieta.- ¡GENOS DESPIERTA! ¡TE LLEVARÉ CON TU DOCTOR Y ESTARÁS BIEN! ¡PERO RESPÓNDEME POR FAVOR!

Unas pequeñas gotas saladas cayeron sobre el rostro del joven Cyborg, pero este se mantuvo imperturbable. Más y más gotas cayeron sobre aquel rostro inerte completamente destrozado, pero nada podían hacer ya. El héroe más poderoso del mundo…

Estaba llorando sobre un cadáver.

Lo abrazo apegándolo a su cuerpo sin dejar de sollozar sobre aquel que le estaba enseñando a tener emociones otra vez, emociones que creía haber perdido… Amor, cariño, preocupación, anhelo, posesividad… Ahora solo quedaban el dolor, la ira, la rabia, la impotencia y el sufrimiento de la pérdida.

-Solo… di algo… Genos-. Susurro Saitama contra su oído sabiendo que no podía escucharle.- No… No me dejes solo… No quiero estarlo… No otra vez… Te necesito….

El héroe no había visto el Core que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo de Genos, este seguía emitiendo un pequeño brillo… antes de extinguirse para siempre…

* * *

 ** _No diré nada... Solo diré que si lloraron... ME ALEGRO (?) Solo quiero ver arder el mundo (?) xD_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	6. Traición

**_Aparición del AU donde aparece el Black Saitama, admitan que es increíble (?)_**

* * *

" _ **Traición"**_

Aterrizó de lleno en el suelo formando un cráter de varios metros de diámetro alrededor.

Era fuerte. Casi igual de fuerte que él.

Y cómo no… Si _**era**_ _ **ÉL**_.

No sabe de dónde salió, o cuando salió ni qué quería. Solo sabía que había aparecido de repente e iniciado una pelea golpeándolo de lleno en la cara, Saitama se había sorprendido de que alguien fuera capaz de aquello, pero se sorprendió el doble al ver que quien le había golpeado era _**exactamente**_ igual a él. La única diferencia era que su traje era negro en lugar de amarillo.

Había ido a ese desierto lugar porque había escuchado de una amenaza Kaijin y quiso ir a ver cuál era el peligro sabiendo que lo derrotaría de un solo golpe como siempre. Jamás pensó que el peligro sería él mismo.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-. Grito levantándose del cráter con algo de dificultad, su contraparte sonrió cínicamente.

-Me llamo Saitama, Villano N° 1 de ciudad Z-. Respondió tronando los dedos.- Pero solo me estas estorbando, yo vine…

-¡Sensei!-. Ambos voltearon hacia el perteneciente de esa voz, un Cyborg rubio los miraba a ambos con seriedad y confusión.

-Genos…-. Susurro el Black Saitama mirándole de arriba abajo.

-¡Genos! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!-. Le grito el verdadero Saitama frunciendo el ceño.

El joven se quedo mirándole preocupado con sus cañones listos para disparar, su Sensei se había tardado más de lo esperado con el supuesto Kaijin y quería ver si lograba verlo pelear con todas sus fuerzas. No se imaginaba encontrarse en esa situación mirando a dos Saitama's sin entender nada.

-Genos…-. Volteo rápidamente apuntando hacia el otro Saitama.- Te quería ver…

-¿Disculpe?-. El joven Cyborg no entendía a qué se refería, el Saitama de ese mundo estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez, pero su contraparte ya estaba frente al rubio.

-Si… Eres tú…-. Alzo la mano acariciando su mejilla suavemente provocando un escalofrío en el menor.

-¡No lo toques!-. Grito furioso Saitama.

-¿Es algo tuyo acaso?-. Pregunto su contraparte mirándolo aburrido.

-Es mi discípulo…-. Genos le miro sorprendido con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero eso es todo ¿Cierto?-. El Black Saitama tomo el mentón del Cyborg para que volteara a verlo.- A ti te gustaría que fueran más… ¿Cierto Genos?-. No respondió, simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil.- Y yo puedo darte eso.

-¿…Qué?-. Pregunto el joven alejándose de él. El otro sonrió.

-Ese cariño que quieres de aquel que llamas Sensei…

Todo quedó en silencio por varios minutos, todos procesaban lo que esas palabras significaban. Genos miraba a los dos maestros que tenía en frente, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su Sensei estaba algo herido, un par de rasguños a lo mucho pero era más de lo que cualquier villano había llegado antes. Miro al Black Saitama, era obvio que era tan fuerte como el otro, pero este tenía un aura completamente diferente, sobre todo por su propuesta anterior. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado al instante.

El otro Saitama le robo un beso.

Eso fue suficiente para que el héroe lo golpeara con su máxima fuerza, pero solo logro alejarlo unos metros, rápidamente se coloco frente a su discípulo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-. Escupió al suelo aburrido.- Esperaba más de ti-. Luego miro al menor que le miraba atento sobre el hombro de su protector.- Decide Genos.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Lo prefieres a él o a mí?-. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.- ¿Sabes? Yo perdí a mi Genos… Fue duro… Pero ahora te encontré a ti… Y queremos lo mismo, yo quiero a mi discípulo devuelta y tu… solo quieres el amor de tu Sensei…

-Eso no… es verdad-. Dijo el Cyborg tenso.

-Oh vamos-. El villano soltó una sonora carcajada.- Puedo verlo en tu rostro Genos, tu admiración hacia él es solo una pantalla que cubre tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero sufres porque sabes que nunca se harán verdad.

-¿Es eso cierto Genos?-. Saitama volteo a mirarlo, pero este miraba fijamente a su contraparte.

-Ven conmigo Genos, yo si puedo darte ese amor-. Estiro la mano sin dejar de mirar sus escleras negras.

-Él no se irá con… ¿Genos?-. El héroe vio en shock como su discípulo caminaba directo al enemigo.

Este sonrió burlona y victoriosamente y acarició la cabeza del rubio suavemente disfrutando de aquella sensación, levanto su mentón y se dedicó a mirar aquellos ojos negros y dorados devolviéndole la mirada. Saitama se quedo mirando aquella escena un instante sin saber cómo reaccionar, Genos… Su discípulo, el, quizás, único amigo que ha tenido en la vida que juro seguirle por toda la eternidad ahí estaba… cambiándole por otra persona.

Le vio alzar la mano para acariciar aquel rostro parecido al suyo, su pecho se sintió pesado ante ello, Genos si bien le sonreía nunca le había hecho eso a él y se sintió… molesto por ello de alguna forma. Esperen, antes su contraparte dijo que él le podría dar ese cariño que buscaba de su parte… Se refería a que Genos… De repente los brazos del Cyborg brillaron y una potente llamarada salió de la mano que tenía apoyada en el rostro del otro Saitama. Este mismo aterrizo a solo metros del verdadero mientras Genos se volteaba rápidamente a ver a su Sensei.

-¡Sensei ahora!-. Le grito apenas se volteo dándole a entender a Saitama su punto.

Fueron los segundos suficientes, para cuando Black Saitama se dio cuenta ya tenía el puño del héroe atravesado en su estómago. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo de espaldas y, curiosamente, sonrió elevando un poco el rostro para mirar al rubio estirando la mano en su dirección. Sin confiar mucho el Cyborg se inclino a su lado sorprendiéndose al sentir su mano acariciar su mejilla.

-Quiero irme viendo tu rostro… Aunque quizás me vaya a encontrarlo… en otro lado-. Murmuro el villano cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Genos cayó al suelo ya inerte.

Pasados unos minutos comprobando que realmente estaba muerto antes de que Saitama se levantara rascando su nuca y dándole la espalda al menor, se sentía un tanto incómodo por la situación. En parte por asesinarse prácticamente a sí mismo, y por otra parte por lo ocurrido con Genos, cuando creyó que lo cambiaría realmente se sintió mal y cuando su contraparte lo toco le dieron… ¿Celos?

-Bueno… Fue bueno pelear con alguien igual de fuerte por un rato…-. Soltó un suspiro sintiendo como su discípulo se levantaba.-… Será mejor volver para preparar la ce…-. Sintió como las manos del Cyborg se aferraban a lo que quedaba de su capa.-… ¿Genos?

-Sensei… Por favor… Perdóneme…-. Apretó un poco más la capa apoyando el rostro en la espalda del mayor.-… Por un momento… Yo… Yo realmente pensé… en traicionarlo-. Cayó de rodillas y con la mirada baja, en el suelo comenzaron a caer gotas negras.- Lo siento mucho...-. Su mentón fue alzado y sus lágrimas secadas con suavidad.-… ¿Sensei?

-Eso fue mi culpa… Por no haberme dado cuenta antes… Perdóname tu Genos…-. Saitama sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Sensei ¿A qué se refie…? ¡!-. Su Core comenzó a "latir" a mil por hora al sentir los labios del héroe sobre los suyos en un toque cariñoso.

-Ya no tendrás que pensar en irte con ningún otro Saitama loco que se aparezca…-. Acarició su mejilla retirando el resto de lágrimas de aceite que quedaban.-… Porque ya puedo darte ese cariño que quieres Genos…-. Le sonrió un tanto sonrojado pero completamente sincero. Pero su sonrojo creció al sentir como el menor ocultaba el rostro en su pecho notando sus orejas sonrojadas.- ¿G-Genos?

-S-Sensei… G-Gracias…-. Se oculto otro poco.- Y… ese fue… mi p-primer beso…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Ahora era Saitama el que quería ocultarse, se sentía completamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un pedófilo de alguna extraña forma.

Lo único que atinó fue a abrazar al Cyborg con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su cabello, aunque fácilmente se notaba la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Pensar que tuvo que matarse a sí mismo para darse cuenta que su humanidad y felicidad estaban prácticamente frente a él.

-Te quiero Genos.

-¡S-Sensei no diga eso!

* * *

 ** _Díganme la verdad, ¿Quién pensó que Genos traicionaría a Saitama? ¬u¬ Sean sinceras xD Espero les hayan gustado los tres capítulos seguidos (?)_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	7. Celos X 8 (Parte 1)

**_¿Qué tal cafecitos? Aquí Kary-Chan (¡Hasta que me cambié el nombre!) con un nuevo One-shot de esta hermosa pareja, esta vez con los críos (?) ¡Disfrútenlo! 3 :3_**

* * *

" _ **Celos X 8"**_

¿Cómo fue que de un día tranquilo pasó a ser un día de pelea contra ocho mocosos rubios? El día de ayer Genos se había ido a donde el famoso doctor Kuseno para una inspección de rutina, y hoy en la mañana llegó, pero no venía solo… Ocho pares de ojos dorados con escleras negras le devolvieron una tímida mirada a Saitama cuando volteo a ver como su discípulo entraba en el departamento. El héroe se quedó en silencio unos momentos inspeccionando a cada uno de los pequeños entre sorprendido, curioso y en shock por su parecido al Cyborg. Acaso Genos…

-Genos…

-¡Ah! Sensei ellos son…-. Se detuvo un momento recordando que su Sensei prefería las explicaciones de menos de 20 palabras.- El doctor Kuseno los hizo a partir de viejas piezas mías, me los entregó para que los entrene un poco…-. Fue toda la explicación que dio.

-Oh… Ya veo… Eso explica el parecido contigo-. Saitama se inclino de rodillas para ver a los pequeños quienes rápidamente intentaron esconderse detrás del rubio más grande.- Parecen ser tímidos…

-Creo que lo son Sensei, el Dr. Kuseno los adapto para que pensaran como niños, supuestamente también tienen algo de mi personalidad-. Respondió el Cyborg inclinándose para sonreírle a sus ocho iguales.- También pueden sentir emociones como un ser humano según me explicaron.

-Ajá…-. Respondió Saitama sin prestar atención realmente, si tenían la personalidad de Genos… ¿No deberían de estar sobre él gritando "Sensei"? Pero estos parecían ser bastante tímidos. Un par de horas después se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Bueno Sensei, iré a preparar el almuerzo-. Se irguió para dirigirse a su destino siendo detenido por pequeñas manos que le miraron con ojitos temerosos, Genos sintió su pecho raro, como una sensación de ternura y preocupación que instintivamente le hizo volver a inclinarse para abrazar a todos los niños.- Solo voy a la cocina, estoy aquí mismo ¿Si?-. Les dio una sonrisa tan dulce que tranquilizó a los niños.- Sensei espero que pueda verlos mientras cocino… ¿Sensei?

Saitama se había quedado viendo aquella escena extrañado y al mismo tiempo creyendo que era bastante tierno. Se sorprendió bastante al ver como Genos se había inclinado a rodear con sus brazos a los niños, normalmente él NUNCA hacía eso y luego esa sonrisa… Si bien le había sonreído antes al calvo nunca vio una tan brillante y bonita como esa… Esperen ¡¿Bonita?! ¡¿Por qué pensaba eso?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ SE SINTIÓ MOLESTO POR EL ABRAZO QUE LE DIO A LOS NIÑOS?! No reaccionó sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que Genos estaba frente a él mirándole preocupado.

-¿Se siente bien Saitama-Sensei?-. Sintió los colores subírsele a la cabeza al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su discípulo que simplemente negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-E-Estoy bien Genos, solo me quedé pensando-. Aseguró brindándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al Cyborg, Saitama en tanto se quedó mirando este notando lo lindo que se veía así.

Genos asintió y se fue a la cocina. El héroe sonrió ligeramente al verlo irse sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, pero era agradable… ¿Estaría experimentando emociones otra vez? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojitos le miraban ¿Molestos? Volteo la vista mirando a los Mini-Genos observándole atentos con rostros enojados, ¿Qué los pudo haber molestado así? Saitama no tenía idea, solo se sentó frente a ellos mirándolos uno por uno como estudiando sus rasgos. Para cuando Genos terminó el almuerzo, el calvo se estaba por levantar para ayudarle con la mesa, pero una estampida se lo impidió.

Los niños en poco tiempo tenían la mesa lista y dispuesta para la comida mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Genos y cuando este los felicito le dedicaron una mirada burlona al héroe sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Fue ahí que lo entendió: Los niños no querían que estuviera _**cerca**_ de _**Genos**_. Este descubrimiento le molesto, lo admitía, ¿Qué tenía de malo que estuviera cerca de _**SU**_ discípulo? Este mismo se iba a sentar a su lado, pero los niños fueron más rápidos sentándose causando que quedara bastante lejos de Saitama. Vaya que los niños eran celosos, como si vieran a Genos como una… Madre.

Y hablando de "Instinto Maternal" el mismo rubio realmente parecía una madre, tenía su atención puesta en los niños y les limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta cuando estos se ensuciaban un poco con la comida recibiendo un gracias bastante tierno que le hacía sonreír con un sentimiento agradable en su Core. Claro que no se daba cuenta de la cara de Saitama, intentaba actuar normal pero se sentía molesto y se empezaba a notar por cómo estaba agrietando el plato que sostenía. No se controlaría mucho más.

-Ya terminé, permiso-. Sonriendo falsamente se fue a la cocina, en su frente se formo una vena molesta al notar que Genos apenas asintió como respuesta pues estaba ocupado con los niños.

Así paso el almuerzo, luego Genos estaba en la desierta calle de la abandonada ciudad Z enseñándole a los pequeños como controlar sus lanzallamas. Aprendían bastante rápido al parecer y uno en especial le gustaba formar su mano como una pistola y decir "Pow" bastante tierno en realidad. Pero Saitama no lo pensaba así, los veía desde la terraza apoyado en el barandal con expresión de aburrimiento, pero su rostro cambió a enojo cuando notó como los pequeños se volteaban a verle con burla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se enojaba, ¿Por Genos? Pff, que tontería…

Hablando de su discípulo, este volteo a verle saludándole con la mano y una sonrisa. Enseguida el rostro del héroe se transformo en una sonrisa saludando devuelta al rubio que lucía bastante contento con esto. Bueno… quizás si estaba molesto por Genos… y los niños también por lo que pudo notar cuando estos al ver su interacción llamaron la atención de su "madre" enseguida. Malditos críos. Durante toda la mañana intento seguir su rutina normal con Genos, pero los niños se interponían apenas podían para que no se acercara. Por lo menos hasta que cayó la tarde en donde sorpresivamente se pusieron a dormir la siesta.

-No me creo que estén durmiendo enserio…-. Murmuro Saitama viendo como el rubio acomodaba a las ocho cabezas rubias en el futón del menor asegurándose de arroparlos.

-Pues si lo están Sensei, después de todo, fueron programados como niños-. Explico el Cyborg rozando la mejilla de uno de los minis causando que este sonriera un poco y susurrara mamá sin despertar causando un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en el nombrado.

-Al parecer… Quieres mucho a estos niños…-. Comento el calvo con una pisca de celos en su voz.

-S-Supongo que si… Prácticamente son como mi familia-. Murmuro en respuesta sin notar el acercamiento de su maestro hasta que volvió la vista y noto sus rostros tan cerca.

-Y… ¿Yo no soy parte de tu familia Genos…?-. El héroe se fue acercando a los labios del menor sin importarle si despertaban los niños o no.

-¿S-Sensei?-. Sintió apenas un roce en sus labios, un roce que hizo latir su Core al máximo de su capacidad y le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Saitama estaba decidido, no le importaba si debía pelear contra unos niñatos por la atención de Genos, se encargaría de aprovecharse de los buenos momentos como este y los próximos que vendrían para _marcar su territorio_. Su beso fue dulce y tierno, pero duró poco. Escucharon unos movimientos y cuando voltearon ocho manos en forma de pistola estaban siendo apuntadas, específicamente, a Saitama. En sus ojitos se podía ver el enojo infantil de los celos y, en sincronización, hablaron.

-Pow.

-Oh rayos-. Murmuro Saitama suspirando antes de sentir el fuego sobre él. Definitivamente su pelea contra los mocosos sería la más difícil de ganar para el súper héroe más fuerte del mundo…

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y ya traeré más One-shot y quizás más largos para ustedes 3 w_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	8. Celos X 8 (Parte 2)

**_Bueno... Decidí hacerle segunda parte xD_**

* * *

" _ **Celos X 8 (Parte 2)"**_

Cuando era joven Saitama siempre pensó que algún día tendría hijos, claro que pensó que esto se volvería imposible desde que quedó calvo y con una fuerza tan poderosa que derrotaba a sus enemigos de un solo golpe. Y un día su fiel discípulo llega con 8 criaturas similares al Cyborg, al principio parecían tiernos angelitos tímidos que no dañarían a nadie, pero al momento siguiente estos eran capaces de querer incinerarlo vivo por haberse atrevido a besar a su "madre", es decir a Genos.

Obviamente no le hicieron ningún daño, pero ahora estaban el doble de celosos y sobreprotectores con el rubio que por poco y tenía que luchar por un minuto con su pareja. Oh si, se habían vuelto pareja desde ese beso y ocho personitas no estaban nada contentos con eso y, sin que el Cyborg mayor se diera cuenta, hacían lo posible porque el calvo no tuviera ningún momento de cariño con este frustrándolo por completo. Aún así se aprovechaba de cada pequeño momento que tenía para robarle un par de besos al rubio deleitándose con los tiernos sonrojos de su discípulo.

Despertó notando que a lo lejos había ocho cabezas rubias aún dormidas y de la cocina se sentía el aroma y ruido de alguien cocinando. A una velocidad sorprendente pero en silencio el héroe se levanto y vistió antes de terminar en la cocina abrazando por la espalda al Cyborg sorprendiendo al mismo.

-¿Sen…?-. Antes de poder terminar de hablar un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso suave y dulce. Se sonrojo más no rechazo el gesto pasando un brazo por el cuello ajeno mientras con la mano libre terminaba de apagar la cocina. Luego de un rato se separaron.- S-Sensei…

-Debía aprovechar que los niños siguen dormidos-. Sonrió Saitama mirando por la pequeña ventana de la cocina a los Minis que seguían profundamente dormidos.

-Sigo sin entender que le ataquen sin razón…-. Comento pensativo el rubio. _"A veces es demasiado inocente"_ Pensó el calvo suspirando.

-Genos, los niños tienen celos de que me acerque a ti. Son como niños ¿No? Pues no quieren que me acerque a su _"Mamá"_ -. Explico manteniendo el abrazo con el rubio.

-N-No soy su mamá, bueno algo así… ¡Pero no mamá!

-Jajaja está bien calma, aunque eres una buena y linda ama de casa, osea mi esposa-. El mayor acarició la mejilla de su discípulo causando un profundo sonrojo en este.

-V-Volviendo al tema principal, pues quizás como me ven como su figura mater… E-Ejem, como su "maestro" no quieren que nadie más se me acerque…-. Reflexionó Genos.

-Pues entonces sí que se parecen a ti, tampoco te gusta que más gente se me acerque-. Rió el calvo haciendo sonrojar al menor que le miro con el ceño fruncido, cuando se inclino para besarlo un montón de bracitos se lo impidió. Suspiro, los niños despertaron.

-¡Q-Que bueno que despertaron! Hora del desayuno-. Dijo el rubio más alto abrazando a los niños que habían saltado a sus brazos casi desesperadamente, al parecer su Sensei tenía razón.

Este mismo miraba la escena divertido. Ignorando todos los ataques que recibía de parte de los pequeños era bastante gracioso ver sus celos infantiles y las formas ingeniosas que usaban para interrumpirlos. Ya más conformes con su trabajo fueron a poner la mesa para desayunar.

- _¿Lo ven? Debemos tener más cuidado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban allí_ -. Comentó susurrante San*, con el ceño fruncido.

- _Sí es verdad, ¡mamá es nuestra!_ -. Apoyó Nana igual susurrando, el penúltimo hermano menor con rostro de determinación.

- _Deberíamos probar quemarlo otra vez, la última vez tuvo suerte de salvarse de nuestro "Pow"_ -. Dijo Rok, o Pow como lo llamaban Saitama y Genos, formando su mano en una pistola sacando una pequeña llamita de su dedo intentando no hacer ruido.

-Rok, espero que no estés intentando quemar nada-. Dijo Genos frunciendo el ceño al verle con su típico gesto.

-N-No mamá, solo jugaba-. Se justifico escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda sin entender por qué su mamá se sonrojo ante lo que dijo ni por qué el calvo se reía.

-Te lo dije-. Dijo Saitama divertido confundiendo a los niños pero al mismo tiempo enojándolos cuando beso la mejilla del Cyborg antes de sentarse en la mesa a comer con gesto burlón, oh si, comenzaría la rutina diaria:

 _ **¡**_ _ **Campo de batalla preparado**_ _ **!**_

 **Round 1: Desayuno.**

Los Minis se ponen en posición logrando que su "oponente", Saitama, se sentara lejos de su objetivo, pero este se las pone difícil manteniendo una animada conversación con Genos. Pero el Round finalmente se lo llevan los niños recurriendo al viejo truco de que querían más comida y al mismo tiempo al truco de pedirle mimos a su mamá, esta se los dio consintiéndolos un poco distrayéndose con ellos. Victoriosos, al término del desayuno, le sacaron la lengua al héroe mayor causándole una vena en la frente de molestia.

 **Mini Round Bonus: Descanso de la mañana.**

Los Minis fueron los primeros en ayudar al rubio mayor a recoger los platos, pero Saitama ayudo a secar los platos ya que ellos eran demasiado menores. Aunque el Round Bonus se lo llevaron ellos ayudando con el resto de limpieza de la casa dejándola brillante ganando felicitaciones y algunos mimos de parte de mamá.

 **Round 2: Almuerzo.**

Esta vez el calvo fue más rápido logrando sentarse junto a su discípulo, para molestia de los pequeños. Peor aún ahora que estaba más cerca podía conversar mejor con el rubio e incluso le provocaba pequeños sonrojos que hacían hervir de ira a los Minis, pero no mucho podían hacer, cada vez que llamaban la atención del objetivo el héroe se entrometía volviendo a captar su atención. Este Round terminó ganándoselo Saitama.

 **Round 3: La Tarde.**

-¡Ya basta!-. Grito Genos ya cansado de la situación actual, su voz hizo que los pequeños y Saitama se sentaran de rodillas en el suelo frente a él obedientes.- ¡Han estado toda la semana en la misma pelea! Quizás me di cuenta tarde pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea incómodo-. Se cruzó de brazos molesto logrando que todos agacharan la mirada avergonzados.- No se tienen que pelear, yo esperaba que se llevaran bien incluso.

-Lo sentimos-. Se disculparon todos, incluyendo a Saitama.

-Bien, así me gusta-. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso al héroe antes de besar la frente de sus ocho pequeños "hijos" sonriendo a todos con ternura.

En eso se escuchó un fuerte estruendo un tanto cerca del edificio causando que todos salieran a mirar por la terraza, un enorme monstruo bastante aterrador estaba derribando los departamentos abandonados a lo lejos. Genos en un rápido movimiento se quito su delantal rosa usando sus lanzallamas para saltar al siguiente edificio y así llegar más rápido al monstruo. Saitama suspiro y se volteo a ver a los niños con expresión seria.

-Quédense aquí, yo iré a…

-¡No te tenemos que obedecer! ¡Debemos de ir a ayudar a mamá!-. Grito Ni preparado para saltar del barandal siendo atrapado por el calvo.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Es peligroso que vayan ustedes! ¡No están listos para pelear!-. Dijo molesto el héroe intentando detenerlos. Pero un fuerte golpe les llamo la atención, Genos había sido lanzado contra una ventana de un departamento abandonado.- Maldita sea, ¡Quédense quietos de una vez!

Dicho esto salto hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo para acabar con este de una vez por todas. Los pequeños le miraban casi con lástima, estaban seguros que si su madre no pudo con esa cosa el calvo menos podría hacerlo, pero en sus caritas apareció la sorpresa infinita al ver como Saitama derrotaba a aquel horrendo ser de un solo golpe esparciendo sangre e intestinos por todos lados. Su expresión de asombro no cambio sino hasta que el héroe llego con Genos en brazos sin mayores daños que un par de rasguños.

-Te he dicho siempre que tengas cuidado con los monstruos-. Regañaba el calvo dejando con cuidado a su discípulo en el suelo.

-Sí, lo siento Sensei-. Se disculpo el rubio desviando la mirada sonrojado. Entonces ambos voltearon a ver a los aún sorprendidos pequeños que miraban atónitos al mayor.- ¿Niños?

-É-Él… lo derroto de un golpe…-. Murmuro Achi sin poder creerlo.

-Imposible…-. Decían Shi y Go viendo lo que quedo de la bestia. Genos sonrió ligeramente al verlos, así estaba más o menos la primera vez que vio a Saitama.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que era bastante fuerte-. Dijo hasta con orgullo el rubio mayor haciendo sonrojar un poco al héroe.

-¡Reunión!-. Dijo Ichi de repente y con sus hermanos se juntaron haciendo un círculo perfecto extrañando a los mayores. Los niños conversaban en silencio mirando de repente al calvo hasta que, luego de cinco minutos se formaron en línea de nuevo.- Hemos decidido algo.

-Eh… ¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto extrañado Saitama.

-Después de meditarlo un poco hemos decidido que usted puede estar con nuestra mamá, eso quiere decir que le estamos dando nuestro consentimiento-. Explico Ichi siendo apoyado por sus hermanos con un asentimiento. Genos sonrió aún más.

-Oh… ¿Enserio?-. Nuestro héroe apenas y se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible que después de pelear una semana los niños decidieran aceptarlo? Que importa, estaba feliz y sonriente.

Genos sin contenerse fue y abrazo a todos sus niños haciéndolos reír formando una escena muy tierna para Saitama, el cual sin contenerse fue y abrazo a los Minis frotando suavemente sus cabezas con su puño igualmente haciéndoles reír esta vez formando una tierna escena para el rubio.

-Oigan, en ese caso ¿Debemos decirle papá?-. Achi con inocencia causando una sonora carcajada en el calvo.

-Pues estoy saliendo con su mamá, obviamente debo de ser su papá-. Respondió dedicándole a su discípulo una pícara sonrisa haciéndole sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Sip, serían una familia bastante rara, pero una familia muy bonita al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 ** _*Los nombres de los Minis son los números en Japonés de mayor a menor xD_**

 ** _Me salió del alma esto de hacerle continuación, es de los pocos One-Shots que me gustan hacerle continuación 3_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	9. Mentalmente Literal

**_Regalito de cumpleaños atrasado para Azai Benyi del Grupo One Punch Man, SaiGen & Yaoi 3 Espero lo disfrute._**

 ** _ATENCIÓN: AU SAITAMA PSÍQUICO Y CONTIENE HARD, SI NO LE GUSTA ABSTÉNGASE DE HACER PASAR MALOS RATOS A LA GENTE Y SIMPLEMENTE VÁYASE EN PAZ. El resto, disfrute w_**

* * *

" _ **Mentalmente Literal"**_

AU Saitama Psíquico

Bien si, paso tres años entrenando su mente.

Sí, en esos tres años también logró un autocontrol mental impresionante a su poder.

Sí, era el Esper más poderoso, quizás del mundo.

Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO PODÍA MANTENER SU PODER EN CALMA POR UN MOCOSO?!

Este "pequeño" problema era de Saitama, Psíquico Clase B (debido a que la gente no le creía tan poderoso), con un poder y paz mental inigualable. ¿El problema? Su autoproclamado discípulo Genos, un Cyborg adolescente de no más de 19 años, a veces bastante inocente, pero testarudo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Todo porque le había ayudado con una especie de mujer insecto que controlaba a los mosquitos.

Aún así admitía que era bastante agradable tener a alguien más en el departamento con él, alguien con quien conversar y pasar el rato. Siempre pensó que no recuperaría su humanidad hasta que conoció a este peculiar Cyborg, la verdad era bastante divertido ver su rostro de frustración cuando no lograba realizar una de las lecciones de Saitama, como cuando intento que juntara la mayor cantidad de partículas de polvo que pudiera, el rostro de concentración que hizo le logro sacar sonoras carcajadas al Psíquico.

Pero desde hacía unas semanas la mirada de Saitama se había ido desviando "hacia abajo", por decirlo de alguna forma, por el cuerpo del rubio. Fue en un momento dado que le había mirado el trasero y… Bueno, digamos que sus poderes actuaron por sí mismos y le toco el trasero con la mente. Por suerte logró disimular escondiendo su sonrojado rostro detrás del manga que estaba leyendo. Y Genos seguramente pensó que fue una brisa, al menos eso esperaba.

Saitama se quito las gafas de lectura frotando su rostro, no podía concentrarse en su manga con sus problemas en mente, ¿Cuándo fue que su paz mental fue arruinada? Miro a su discípulo de arriba abajo teniendo estricto cuidado de controlarse, seguramente desde que se fijo de otra forma en el rubio que le acompañaba. ¿Y cómo no? Cintura delgada y estrecha, espalda curvada perfecta, piernas firmes y por último su perdición: Aquel firme y algo esponjoso trasero que clamaba por volver a ser tocado.

Notando que sus poderes se dirigían al rubio, y otro ligero problemilla entre sus piernas, se levanto dejando el manga y las gafas a un lado sorprendiendo a su discípulo, aunque este ni cuenta se daba de lo que estaría pensando en esos momentos su maestro, estaba ocupado tomando notas para llegar a ser igualmente poderoso mentalmente que Saitama.

-V-Voy al baño-. Dijo el calvo yendo directamente a este.

-Está bien Sensei-. Respondió Genos dándole una tierna sonrisa. _"¡No pongas esa expresión tan inocente!"_ Pensaba el calvo sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

Cerró la puerta del baño dejándose caer en esta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, ¡No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos con el Cyborg! Primeramente era su discípulo, segundo ¡Era menor que él por Dios!, y tercero se suponía que a él no le iban los chicos… Pero… Genos era diferente, se mostraba silencioso a otras personas y hostil ante los que molestaban a su Sensei, pero a este le dedicaba sonrisas, conversaba animadamente y hasta tenía un aura de felicidad a su alrededor, ¡era simplemente lindo! Gruño ligeramente mirando su entrepierna semi erecta.

Se bajo el cierre y liberó su erección, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era masturbarse silenciosamente para que Genos no se diera cuenta y listo. Tomo su miembro y cerró los ojos intentando imaginar alguna chica linda o recordar alguna antigua película porno, pero eso parecía simplemente bajar su erección. Entonces de golpe le llego la imagen de Genos debajo de él todo sonrojado y con el rostro descompuesto en placer, cabe decir que su amiguito volvió en todo su esplendor a la vida.

- _¿E-Es enserio?_ -. Murmuro mirando algo molesto su pene y golpeándose mentalmente, esto era simplemente estúpido.

Aún así decidió comenzar a masturbarse con esa y otras imágenes más que llegaron a su cabeza, funcionaban bastante bien a decir verdad. El baño se lleno de silenciosos jadeos y las cosas que se encontraban alrededor tiritaban un poco por la fuerza mental que expulsaba Saitama sin darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se entreabrió ligeramente dejándole ver a su discípulo de espaldas, fue en ese momento que el rubio se estiró sobre la mesa para agarrar algo quedando su trasero alzado que los poderes de Saitama simplemente… _**Estallaron**_.

* * *

Genos sintió un escalofrío antes de tensar su cuerpo, algo le comenzaba a recorrer las piernas y el torso como caricias invisibles, miró hacia el baño donde estaba su Sensei pero este estaba cerrado, así se veía desde donde él estaba. Según sus sensores no había nadie alrededor, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sonrojo de golpe al sentir como las caricias invisibles comenzaban a extenderse por su trasero masajeándolo sin pudor alguno sacándole un ligero gemido, necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Sen…!-. Su voz quedo ahogada por una mano invisible que le cubrió, podía sentir claramente la forma de una mano sobre su boca de la cual unos dedos se introdujeron en esta para pasarlos por su lengua impidiéndole el habla.

Así mismo las caricias en su trasero continuaban, pero otras se dirigieron a su parte delantera acariciándola sobre la tela del pantalón, por más que intento moverse estaba casi inmovilizado. Sus pantalones fueron bajados junto a su ropa interior dejando sus metálicas partes intimas a completa vista, otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el aire y las suaves caricias que comenzaban a envolver su semi erecto miembro provocando un gemido ahogado por los dedos invisibles.

Su respiración se comenzó a volver irregular y su miembro reaccionaba a las caricias, el placer comenzó a invadir su cuerpo suspirando entrecortadamente con las caricias esparcidas por sus muslos, glúteos y su pecho. Pero junto a todo esto venía la duda y algo de miedo por no poder pedir ayuda a su Sensei, no podía hacer ruido y Saitama no parecía salir del baño ni sentir nada de los poderes que tenían atrapado a Genos. De sus labios salió un potente jadeo cuando un dedo invisible se comenzaba a introducir en su entrada usando su líquido pre-seminal como lubricante.

Al parecer el jadeo no fue escuchado por el calvo pues este no dio ni asomos de salir del baño. Sentía su propia saliva bajar por su mentón y cuello al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas de aceite asomaban la comisura de sus ojos, el calor aumentaba y su sonrojado rostro y el ligero humo que salía de su cuerpo lo comprobaban. Al mismo tiempo sentía un ligero dolor en su entrada, aún más cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo en su interior, pero estos rozaron un punto en su interior que lograron sacarle un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor. Al parecer no se salvaría de esta.

-S-Sensei…-. Gimió en un ligero lloriqueo cerrando los ojos tratando de imaginar que todas esas caricias de su cuerpo eran hechas por quien amaba, sin saber que eran producidas por este…

* * *

Obviamente todo este espectáculo estaba siendo visto y hecho por un Psíquico de Rango B desde el baño de su apartamento. Con la explosión de su poder ya no podía hacer nada por controlarlo, solo le quedaba actuar hasta que lograra terminar y la pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta abierta era perfecta para ver todo aquel erótico encuentro Psíquico. Ver el rostro de Genos que a pesar de estar lloroso no dejaba de ser increíblemente sensual, aparte de que podía ver como su entrada era poco a poco expandida y los gemidos que soltaba eran una música tan armoniosa que le sacaban jadeos de puro placer.

Se había masturbado algunas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero nada tan vívido y excitante como lo que sucedía en estos momentos, si bien una parte de su subconsciente se sentía muy mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a su discípulo la otra parte de su cerebro estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y en las expresiones que mostraba el rubio. Y, por más morboso que sonara, le gustaba saber que Genos estaba pensando en él llamándole de aquella forma tan suplicante, imaginando que era el mayor quien le tocaba de aquella forma.

-¡S-Saitama-Sensei! ¡M-Me… c-corro!-. Grito Genos sin poder aguantar más los movimientos en su miembro y los tres dedos que se sentían en su interior rozando aquel punto que rompía con su cordura, su vista se nublo y olvido hasta quien era por un momento manchando su abdomen desplomándose sobre la mesa con la respiración agitada.

En tanto Saitama al escuchar ese glorioso gemido mezclado a su nombre fue el detonante que le hizo alcanzar el esperado orgasmo murmurando repetidas veces el nombre de su discípulo. Cuando su respiración ya se hubo calmado se limpio completamente y coloco en su lugar algunas cosas que se habían caído por su liberación de poder. Tenía pensado volver a la sala completamente normal pensando que Genos estaría ya normal, pero cuando miro por la puerta se dio cuenta que este seguía respirando algo agitado sobre la mesa, esto le hizo sentir bastante mal.

El Cyborg ya se había calmado lo suficiente, pero fue una experiencia tan sorpresiva que aún sentía como su Core zumbaba potente en su pecho al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos, miro su cuerpo y sus fluidos, debía limpiar antes de que Saitama-Sensei… Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon con fuerza acercándolo a sentarse sobre un regazo ajeno y a esconder el rostro sobre su pecho. Alzó la vista notando que era su Sensei y en su rostro se podía notar el arrepentimiento.

-Genos… Lo siento, lo siento mucho yo… perdí el control-. El calvo escondió el rostro entre el hombro y cuello de su discípulo, unos ligeros espasmos le hicieron notar a este que estaba llorando.

-¿S-Sensei? ¿Fue usted?-. Pregunto el menor sorprendido acariciando ligeramente la espalda ajena. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

El rostro de Saitama fue alzado por unas metálicas pero cálidas manos que tiernamente limpiaron sus lágrimas, no abrió los ojos sino hasta sentir unos finos y suaves labios sobre los suyos tomándole desprevenido. Más sin esperar alguna otra respuesta paso los brazos por la estrecha cintura de su discípulo manteniéndolo cerca de él, sus labios eran tan dulces y le transmitían una paz que ni en sus tres años de entrenamiento había sentido. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, en el rubio se asomaba una bella sonrisa.

-Ahora que sé que fue usted me siento muy feliz Sensei-. Se acurrucó en su pecho manteniendo su sonrisa y aura de felicidad.- Sensei, lo amo…-. Eso tomo desprevenido al calvo, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro volviendo a besar al Cyborg.

-Yo también te amo Genos-. Susurro con ternura acariciando su espalda. Su discípulo pasó los brazos por su cuello casi lanzándose en un apretado abrazo que hizo rozar un poco sus partes sin darse cuenta. Saitama lo alzó en brazos llevándole al futón.

-¡¿S-Saitama-Sensei?!

-¡E-Es tu culpa!-. Recriminó el calvo dejando un beso en el cuello del menor recibiendo simplemente una tierna risa en respuesta.

* * *

 _ **No soy aún una experta en Hard, así que espero que al menos te haya gustado Azai w ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado!**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
